Tales of The Dark Knight
by TormentedComplex
Summary: “How could you survive eating something as horrible as expired biscuits?” Tony asked. “Hmmm… Demon metabolism, perhaps…” Sparda answered with a devilish grin plastered on his face now.
1. Prologue

Tales of the Dark Knight

Tales of the Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

Author notes: This is my very first fanfic. So, please be nice to me. But, please feel free to give any comments or suggestions. And please let me know if I should continue this story or not.

Prologue

The crimson crescent shone its blood-colored rays in the unfurled red sky which extended behind the horizon. Screech of suffering, pain, and misery reverberated in the oppressing air which pierced into one's soul deeply. The debris of ancient edifices scattered everywhere, half-soaked in the pool of red liquid substances and there was a pile of dead bodies in the centre of the debris.

Among these carnage and chaos, a demon stood solidly. He had a pair of goat-shaped horn which jutted out from the side of his head. His three sloped eyes were as red as blood and the third one were etched vertically on his forehead. His sheer and skeletal wings which laced with thorn on the edge of it were folded behind his back. His body covered with thick and hunkering armor, giving the impression of sturdiness and impenetrableness of his armor. He wielded an enormous sword which sized as half of his body. The sword covered with blood which trickled down from the edge of the sword, making its way down to the beneath red pool. There was no sound at all, except the droplets of blood that hit the red pool, sending vibes and resonances to the calm red liquid.

Suddenly, the demon hoisted his sword and pointed it at his surroundings, breaking the stratum of silence. Other demons that surrounded him, jolted back by his sudden movements.

"_Traitor! How dare you opposed Lord Mundus and fight for the sake of that pathetic beings!" _One of the demons from the crowd cursed.

"_There will be no clemency for the traitor! Now, let's shred him to pieces!"_ The other demon uttered, simultaneously raised its claws and attacked the demon that they called traitor.

Following its command, all of them attacked him jointly. But, the traitor stood still and watched their movement calmly. Abruptly, he swung his sword in a blink of eye which gave deadly blow to the demons nearby. Ropes of sinew parted and blood sprinkled from the wounds. Their bodies fell to the red pool, making noise of resonating water which echoed throughout the place.

The remaining demons backed off, moved hesitantly and considered their probability to win against the traitor. After several minutes of contemplations and thick silence, they moved forward and raised their weapons and claws.

For the first time in the battle, the traitor uttered.

"_You have just declared your death sentence,"_

At the end, no one survived except the traitor who still stood sturdily among the debris and corpses. Even though he bathed with blood and suffered from several wounds, he stood elegantly in the rays of the crimson crescent. One of his feet was rested on the head of random corpse while both of his hands clasped together on the sword's handle. He stared at the tedious seriousness and emptiness for several second then bowed his head.

_It's over_.

The demon that fought for the sake of pathetic human and raised his sword against his own kind was said to be the traitor.

He has become a legend, not only for the human but also for the demon.

It was him.

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

Author notes: First, thanks for the reviews! I'm really pleased that there were reviews for my fic and they help me a lot! Second, let me apologize for not updating the story for a very long time. I've been very busy because of the student's duties. Assignments, exams, projects and many more. Those things succeed keep me away from writing my fic. At last, my final exams have finished and I can continue my fic. Third, after long consideration, I decided to insert Tony Redgrave in my fic. To be honest, I don't know this character's background. I've ever heard of him before and read several info about him, but I'm not quite sure yet. Some said that he was Sparda's friend and the others even said that Tony was Dante himself. I decided to put him as Sparda's friend. If any of you know who Tony really was, please let me know. Fourth, I want to apologize again if there are grammatical problems or maybe something odd with this fic. Reviews will be a great help for me so I can fix my writing. Last but not least, enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

_The exhausting battle between demons and humans had ended. Unexpectedly, humans prevailed the war. The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda fought alongside humans and returned in triumph. He sealed The Lord of the Underworld together with the Demon World away with the redemption of his own blood and the forfeit of a pure maiden._

_After the glorious winning against the demons, people started to glorify Sparda as their savior. His brave deed was the salvation for human race. People started to honor him and called him The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda._

_But, the nature of human's spirit is frail and fragile, their memories as fleeting as mist. The savior who redeemed their freedom with his own blood was forgotten in no time. His heroic struggle turned into a legend and a legend turned into a fairytale._

_2000 years later…_

It was gloomy and the weather was unfriendly. The veil of grey clouds covered the entire sky, blocking the sun from transmitting its ray to the earth. Calm breeze started to change into harsh and cold wind, hitting and blowing everything that stood in its way. The street which usually crowded with people was surprisingly very tranquil that day. There were only few people walking down the street and usual clerks sitting in front of their store, grumbling and complaining about how tedious that day have been without any costumer at all. Victorian-Era style-like building lined up and bordered the street. White-painted house dominated the row of the building. Many of the buildings were decorated with uniquely-carved gothic ornaments which made the city looked like the fusion of Victorian and Gothic fad.

An ordinary and modest two-storey house located at one side of the street. The house was painted with the combination of light purple and white paint which made it looked contrast among the other white-painted house.

Inside the house, a man sat on the cosy chair that faced the window. He stared solemnly at the window, observing the gloomy sky, then he let a small sigh of satisfaction slipped from his mouth. He loved rainy weather and he's always in a good mood whenever it was going to rain. The sound of the rain falling down from the sky always penetrated deeply into his senses, sending a serene and peaceful feeling to his heart.

He turned his head away from the window to the small table beside his chair. His lips curved forming a smile as he saw a set of silver tea-time utensils on the table. Gently, he grasped the tea pot, poured the tea into the tea cup and added some milk into it. He took the teaspoon beside the cup and used it to stir the tea. Then, he lifted the teacup and turned his head again facing the window.

_Nothing better than enjoying my precious teatime in the rainy weather…_

He sipped the tea melodramatically and a few seconds later, his once gleaming face turned expressionless.

"I used too much water and put too much milk… I have ruined my own pleasure time… Great," he muttered to himself.

After a moment of silence, he muttered again, "Whatever, I guess I'll try the biscuit now."

He put the teacup back on the table and grabbed a pack of biscuit beside the teapot. Then, he tore the purple-coloured biscuit's package and picked up a piece of the biscuit.

He observed the biscuit for a few moments before shoving it into his mouth.

"Well… Not bad…"

His mood easily fluctuated whenever it came to his dear teatime and the taste of the biscuit which seemed good enough for his tongue had returned the smile on his face. He was just about to take another biscuit when he heard abrupt knock at his front door and a voice calling out his name.

"Sparda! Sparda!"

Hearing the thick Italian accent voice came behind the door, Sparda reluctantly walked toward the door and leaned on the wooden door.

"Tony… Do you have any idea what time it is now?"

"I don't know. Errrr… Maybe five past three?"

"Precisely, it is eight past three, so…"

"So?"

"So?"

"Ahhh… I got it. So, it's your teatime now."

"And?"

"And you don't like to be disturbed at your teatime."

"The conclusion?"

"It's eight past three, it's your teatime and you don't like to be disturbed on your teatime, so I should leave now."

"Good."

Sparda just walked back to his comfy chair for one step when he heard Tony banging the door again.

"Sparda… It's very urgent. Please open the door, let me in and I'll explain it to you," Tony pleaded.

Sparda sighed and turned back to the door. He opened the door and saw Tony plastered the "puppy's face" look on his face. Sparda twitched his eyebrow and they remained silent. After a minute, Sparda broke the thick silence by shaking his head, then he mumbled, "Oooooookaaaaay…" and made a gesture with his head which indicated that Tony could enter his house.

Tony grinned, then the young Italian strode in. He wore sleeveless and tight shirt with black leather coat tied around his hips. His dark hair was tied up untidily. He also wore brown trouser with holstered handgun tied around his right thigh. His heavy boots made a loud tapping noise when he stepped into Sparda's house.

Sparda closed the door and turned his head to Tony, casting his intimidating glare to him. Tony knew the meaning of that look on Sparda's face, _you have disturbed me and do tell me you have urgent news or I'll kick your ass for sure._

Tony raised both of his hand with palm facing Sparda and hissed, "Chill, dude. Chill…"

Unfortunately, it was confidently very hard to mess with Sparda when you have disrupted his 'special time', so when Tony saw no changes on Sparda's face after his attempt to chill him out, he quickly blurted, "I felt demons' presence when I was eating at our favourite pizza restaurant. The atmosphere changed drastically, I could feel their presence nearby! Judging from their strong presence, I could tell the demons are strong and there are lots of them. I couldn't wipe them off alone! I need your help!"

Sparda's expression was still the same and he snorted, "Two days ago, you barged in into my house, said the exactly same reason you just said five seconds ago and it was only a trick so you could show me the new waitress whom you fall for."

Tony shook his head impatiently and retorted, "That was two days ago! Now, I swear it! I really felt the demons' presence!"

Sparda observed Tony's face thoroughly, then he bowed his head and sighed. _He seems serious._

"Okay, I'll get changes."

Tony punched his fist to the air in joy and grinned widely as a "celebration manner" that he succeed to persuade Sparda.

Sparda sighed and shook his head desperately, wondering how stupid he was to agree with Tony's request and how could he had a friend like Tony. Then, he walked to his room to change his clothes. He opened his closet and proudly stared at his clothes' collection. All of them were purple! Purple clothes arranged and hung tidily inside his closet. He muttered to himself and picked one set of clothes randomly.

"It fit my mood today. Nice."

While getting changes, he heard Tony's voice vaguely asking him if he could eat the biscuit on the table.

"Whatever, do as you please!" Sparda answered.

Sparda just started to latch his shirt's button when he heard Tony coughed and made a strange noise which sounded like he was _vomiting_.

"SPARDA!!"

"Yes?"

"The biscuits are already EXPIRED AND OUTDATED!"

"So?"

"Didn't you feel anything when eating the biscuits?"

"Nope…"

"Okay, weirdo… Hey, do you have other biscuits or snacks?"

"Try the kitchen cabinet,"

Sparda heard Tony's footstep walked away from the tea table to the kitchen and the sound of wooden cabinet's door being opened.

Again, he heard Tony's voice shouted his name not long after that while he was putting on his pants. Sparda's patient started to wear out, he quickly finished get dressed and strode to the kitchen.

Tony carried several packs of biscuit on his hand and he jolted in surprise when he saw Sparda suddenly popped out behind him.

Sparda raised his eyebrows and asked with annoyance, "What now?"

"All of these biscuits… Are expired…"

Tony pointed to one of the biscuit that he was carrying and exclaimed, "This one is already outdated for a year." He pointed his finger to the other, "This one, two years." Then he moved his finger to the other one, "And this one… Three years."

"So?" Sparda asked with innocent look plastered on his face.

"You never throw them away?" Tony asked back, amused with Sparda's reaction.

"Nope, in fact, I enjoyed eating them."

Tony seemed disgusted with his friend's habit eating expired biscuits, he walked to the dustbin and prepared to throw the pile of expired biscuits which he hold with his hand away when Sparda yelled to him not to throw them away.

"What the…" Tony cried in disbelief.

"I said I enjoyed them. I've ever eaten one which already expired for five years," Sparda replied with a smile on his face.

Tony eyes widened in shock, he astonished for several second, then he regained back his 'consciousness' after Sparda abruptly took the biscuits that he was clasping and put them back into the kitchen cabinet.

"How could you survive eating something as horrible as expired biscuits?" Tony asked.

"Hmmm… Demon metabolism, perhaps…" Sparda answered with a devilish grin plastered on his face now.

Tony shook his head and muttered, "You're insane."

Then, Tony walked toward the door and patiently he waited for Sparda whom now holstered Luce and Ombra, his favourite twin black handguns to his waist and packed his sword, Force Edge to his back. Seeing his friend has all set, Tony made a gesture with his head and uttered, "Let's rock, dude!"

They walked out from the house and head toward Tony's car which was parked exactly in front of the front door.

"Purple outfit again? I hope I won't get blinded by seeing this colour too much." Tony said while he and Sparda jumped in into the car.

Sparda shrugged his shoulder and grinned again. Their voices faded as the car's engine started and drove them away from Sparda's house.

A/N: Well, that's all. How about that? Reviews please!


End file.
